Some Inkjet printers produce images by moving a printhead with an array of nozzles across a sheet of media, such as paper. The printhead is controllable to eject ink drops from each nozzle onto the media. As the ink drops impact the page, the drops may spread and may be absorbed into the media. At idle conditions, inkjet printers require minimal power, but require high power under high speed, high image density conditions.